


Living On A Buzz

by Wiccan507



Series: Serial Killer [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blow Jobs, Killer Derek, Killer Stiles, M/M, Possessive Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serial Killer AU - Stiles and Derek have a routine. Stiles acts innocent and finds his mark then they kill them together. After they just ride the high of their latest kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living On A Buzz

Stiles stumbled back in to the wall as the man attacked his throat, the licks sloppy as he pulled at his clothes. Rolling his eyes Stiles let out a groan which seemed to urge the man on. Stiles’s hands roamed over the man’s back, pulling his shirt free from his trousers, the man’s hands fell lower on Stiles’s body.

“Do you want me to fuck you baby?” The very idea revolted him.

“I don’t think he’d like that.” The man stilled against his body, raising his head to look him in the eye.

“What?”

“I said I don’t think he’d like that.”

“Who?” Stiles bit his lip as his mouth twisted in to a grin, he grabbed the man’s shoulder’s pulling him flush against him. The man braced himself against the wall and tried to twist as he felt a pressure at his back. Stiles grabbed his face and forced him to look him in the eye, hot breath rolled past his cheek. His pulse was racing, beating fast and loud in his ears, the man at his back dragged something down his side. Stiles was no longer the innocent looking man he’d left the club with, now he had a glint in his eye as he stared over his shoulder, his head tilted and his breathing heavy anticipating what was coming next.

“Me.” He jerked forward a little and let out a gargled breath as the knife was pushed in to his neck, Stiles let out a shaky laugh as he drew his finger over his neck, the knife following the path. The knife deep enough to sever the carotid and the jugular vein, he’d bleed to death in minutes, one of their preferred ways for nights like this. Stiles licked his lip as he gathered some of the blood on his fingers, the dark red liquid dripping down from his nails and on to his palm. The knife was pulled from his neck, the man being held up by their bodies, his eyes glassy as the blood flowed from his body. Stiles let him crumple to the floor then dragged his tongue over his bloodied hand; he sucked his finger in to his mouth and smiled around it to Derek. The effect was instantaneous as Stiles felt himself once again be pushed in to the wall. Derek’s mouth sealed over his own, he pushed his tongue in to his mouth and lapped at the blood on Stiles’s tongue. Derek slipped his hand under Stiles shirt and dragged his nails over his back. Stiles gasped in to his mouth. There was a certain high that came from a fresh kill, like a buzz that moved through their whole bodies, Stiles could feel his hands shaking as he clawed at Derek’s back. Derek pulled back and they rested their foreheads together shaky breaths exhaled between them.

“You have no idea how you looked out there.”

“Tell me.”

“You looked so helpless, so innocent and I could see them. Every man in there wanted to take it and I was the only who knew, who knew what you were really capable of.” Stiles dragged his nails against Derek’s shirt as he moved his hands to his belt; he pushed Derek back a little so he could undo it. “I could see though, see the way you calculated each person’s death, and when you made your decision when you picked that fucker I wanted to storm over there and show him that you would never be his.” Stiles breath was shaky as he popped the button and lowered the zipper on Derek’s jeans. “The way you danced with him jerky and uncoordinated but he didn’t even know, thought that he was teaching you how to move your hips when I know, I know every sordid thing you can do with them.” Derek moved his hands to Stiles’ hair as he dropped to his knees in front of him. Stiles looked up at him as he pulled his cock from the confines of his boxers; he tracked Stiles tongue as he licked his bottom lip, still stained with blood. Stiles wrapped his hand around his cock with an air of confidence he’d kept hidden for most of the night, the blood from his hand leaving smudges along the shaft. “The worst part though was when he kissed you. I had to press the knife in to my palm” Derek moved his hand to show Stiles the fresh line across his palm, the blood dried and flaking “to stop myself from going over there and cutting his tongue out.” Stiles pushed himself up on to his knees then licked a stripe over the cut Derek hissed and his cock throbbed in Stiles’ hand. He tightened his grip in his hair and pulled him up a little more and then bent forward to kiss him. Stiles moaned in to his mouth as Derek bit down on his lip, his tongue swiping across to catch the small amount of blood and Derek wanted to keep kissing him but Stiles was stroking his cock with faster movements and Derek knew he needed this. Stiles did this after every kill, would jerk Derek off with the high still thrumming inside of him it didn’t matter if they were still near the body, like now, or if they were about to get caught Stiles would do it.

“Derek keep talking.”

Stiles wrapped his lips round the head of his cock and sucked hard, Derek jerked forward and had to support himself with his arm outstretched against the wall. “But then you looked at me your eyes locked with mine across the floor and I knew you wished it was me and not him. I knew he would have to be punished for touching what was mine but all I cared about was you. That look in your eye. It’s addictive.” Stiles moved down the shaft and licked at the blood along his cock as he took all of him in his mouth. Derek gasped as Stiles hollowed his cheeks and started to work faster, his hand following his mouth up and down the shaft. His own cock was pressed against his jeans but they wouldn’t take care of him till they got back to the motel. They’d barely get in the door before Derek would push him face down on the bed and pull his jeans and boxers down to his knees; he’d make quick work of prep before thrusting in to him until Stiles was sobbing with the need to come. And Derek would pull him up against his chest and fuck in to him as he scrambled to hold on and once he comes inside of him Derek will jerk his cock hard and fast. It’s with this thought that has Stiles pushing forward till Derek’s cock hits the back of his throat and swallows around him. Derek tenses above him and then he pulls back a little as Derek’s come fills his mouth, he swallows as much as he can but some spills down the corner of his mouth as Derek pulls his cock from his mouth and hauls him up.

“Fuck the things I’m going to do to you Stiles. Gonna mark you till you can’t remember the places he touched. Gonna make you mine again.”

“I’m always yours. Have been since you first killed for me.”

“He touched you.”

“I know and you saved me. Now were gonna go back to the motel and you’re gonna fuck me.” Derek growled as he pulled Stiles in to him and kissed him, his stubble scraping against his chin and Stiles wrapped his arms around his shoulders as his grip tightened painfully around his waist. Derek pulled back and tucked his cock back in to his pants before pulling Stiles out of the alleyway and towards his car. Stiles cast’s one last look at the man he’d lured out to his death and smiles, the thrill has always been the same, a buzz under his skin when someone dies because of him. He looks back at the man in front of him and this; this is a different type of buzz because this is something he’s been doing for years. Derek’s something he’s been doing for years, was just another victim, was going to be another victim but then he’d killed for him so easily. Derek doesn’t even know that he played victim to Stiles’ innocent look just like the rest but when Derek had followed Stiles and the other man out all those years ago he’d thought maybe that he was about to kill two and instead he got this…the constant buzz at knowing he was the reason Derek had snapped and made his first kill. He pushes Derek up against the side of the car as they reach it and drags his fingers through his hair as he kisses him. Pushes his tongue in to his mouth and lets his body fall against his, every part of him flush against the hard edges of the man. Derek’s fingers dig in to his sides and this is something he doesn’t think will go away. A buzz that he’ll never lose.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this as a one-shot but I also think I could continue it, I don't know, what do you guys think???


End file.
